


Hurt Like Hell

by Yagirlkore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Wally West, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm Sorry, Is wally really dead tho, M/M, OR IS IT, Post-Season/Series 02, So it's inaccurate, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, cause he's self depricating, dick's POV, i mean mood but still, it came to me and said WRITE ME and so i did, no beta we die like robins, we will never know i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlkore/pseuds/Yagirlkore
Summary: Dick is keeping secrets, but this time those secrets are his feelings. What's new?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 35





	Hurt Like Hell

_ I don't want them to know the secrets _

Dick remembers the Arctic clearly. He remembers the way his team, his family, held their breaths as the bio-ship landed on the white landscape, and the streaks of red and yellow blurring past, from the man he loved. Dick held his breath as they came to a halting stop- one member short. 

_ I don't want them to know the way I loved you _

He tries not to think of how he never told Wally how he felt and how he never could, of how he had never told a soul. After all, Wally loves- loved, Artemis. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, get in the way of his best friend’s happiness. That turned out well, considering how he’s gone. 

_ I don't think they'd understand it, no _

_ I don't think they would accept me, no _

He keeps going even as it stabs him every time he’s walking down the street, or on patrol with Damian and he sees a flash of red or green from the corner of his eyes. He’s fine. He has to be. If he crumbled, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to piece himself together again. He knew he could never be able to look his teammates in the eyes if they ever found out. 

_ I loved, and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved, and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved, and I loved and I lost you _

They were on a mission that could easily end in disaster. He knew he shouldn’t be in the field. He knew it was dangerous and put himself at greater risk after Granny Goodness’ mind control. If he wasn’t- Dick was cut off as he was hit into a pile of crates with the only savior being a red clad hand reaching out for him. 

_ And it hurts like hell _

_ Yeah, it hurts like hell. _

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie!  
> So uhhhhhhhh yeah I'm sorry *runs and hides in the corner* it made me cry too. Maybe I'm gonna start writing more? I know I'm an introvert but quarantine is officially getting boring and I need something to do while I avoid my family lol. I feel like I could've done better with this, mostly because I did not put as much time into this as Boy in the Bubble but I still really like it so please comment if you have constructive criticism or just really liked it!


End file.
